Perfect Lie
by DragonsRuleYourDreams12
Summary: Deidara's childhood up to his days in the Akatsuki. Rated for violence and some language. Deidara never got the support and love from his parents he needed, and when his master dies, who else is he to look up to than Sasori-no-Danna of the Akatsuki? R&R!
1. Master Ling

**Hey! Sorry, I died and was brought back to life. I'm starting a new story. Please forgive me if some things are wrong, for they could be just for me. So... Sit back and enjoy! I know you may not recognize some of the names, because I've made them up since these characters did not exist that I know of. And if the name is from another manga/anime, it is because I thought it fit. I own nothing. Thanks!  
**

**

* * *

**

A loud crash sounded among the hallways of the small hurt.

"What makes you think he is doing anything with his life like this?" Roared the tall man. "He should be in some kind of academy! Not messing with play-dough!"

"He is not messing with play-dough, Dear." Argued the slim feminine figure. Both adults had thin, sunflower-colored hair. The male was tall and muscular, while the female was short and frail.

"Than tell me what to call that excuse of schooling he is messing with!" Sel slammed one fist on the table. "Izumi, our son is wasting time and money on such an idiotic thing!"

Izumi looked her husband in the eyes. "Deidara is not wasting his time on this. We should support him." Her sky-blue eyes scanned her husband's pale green orbs for a flicker of doubt in his harsh words. But to no avail, they stayed firm on his belief.

Sel stood up. His open hand raised into the air and made contact with Izumi's cheek, sending her back a few steps. A red outline of Sel's hand clearly marked her face.

Deidara watched in horror as his father brought his hand up once more. "Father! No!" He yelled, running towards the taller figure. He felt the hand slam into his own jaw as he made contact with the floor. He cried out in pain and scrambled to his feet, his hands slipping on the wooden surface.

Deidara ran out the door of the hut, holding one side of his face as he scrabbled across the icy roads and through the snow to his master's house.

Crimson blood dripped onto once white snow as the young blonde knocked on a door. It slowly creaked open and an elderly man stood in it's frame.

"M-Master Ling," Deidara stammered.

Ling quickly pulled his student out of the cold and into his warm house. Ling was wealthy enough to afford a nice house, unlike Deidara, who could afford only a dumpy hut. The elderly man's hazel eyes locked on Deidara's wound.

Deidara never forgot the moment his master's hands locked around his shoulders and pulled him into the house for the rest of the ten years he would stay there. Deidara was only nine when he had left his home and his parents behind. Ever since the moment he had been hit, he murmured something behind every few sentences. His master did not like him saying the word 'um', so Deidara muttered 'un' or 'yeah'.

But this wasn't, nor would it be, the last of his troubles. After just two years of training and living with Ling, he became ill.

Deidara slowly tip-toed around the corner, holding a glass of slightly warm water and a small bottle of medicine that his master was supposed to take. Deidara lowered himself to his knees as he held out the two items for Ling. The white-haired elder only looked weakly at Deidara before smiling.

"Deidara." He addressed. "You have been an amazing student to me and an amazing friend. I hope you have learned from me the skills you need to further teach yourself." Ling's voice quavered and trembled as he spoke. "I am sorry." Ling's eyes slowly closed.

"No!" Deidara cried, throwing the glass cup aside. It made contact with the floor and shattered, glass and water spilling into a small puddle. Deidara quickly uncapped the bottle and spilled few tablets of the white pills into his palm before opening his master's mouth and dumping them inside. "Swallow... Please, un!" He exclaimed as tears began to streak down his face. "Please!"

Deidara fell back onto his knees; a thick, blond lock of his hair covering one eye. An eerie silence coated the entire house. Deidara's eyes gradually moved to a window near his master's bed. He watched raindrops streak down the smooth glass surface. It seemed as if the sky was weeping for the loss of a truly amazing artist, also.

After what seemed like hours of watching rain pelt the window, Deidara knew the task that lay ahead of him. He slowly stood and moved across the room to a small cabinet sitting in the corner. He pulled the top drawer open and grabbed a long, black paper stick with a small, wooden bulb at the end. Deidara grabbed the packet of matches that lay in the drawer, also, and went back to Ling's side.

After pulling loose a match from the packet and swiping it down the black strip on the back, Deidara brought the eager flame on the end of the match to the paper stick in his left hand. The bulb on the end caught fire almost immediately, and Deidara blew the match out.

"Master Ling, I respect your noble and humble actions and your many words of wisdom. I thank you for sheltering me in your home and taking care of me. I thank you most of all for the training you gave me in working with my chakra and clay. You shall always be remembered and respected for the rest of time. Now it is your time," A tear streaked down the blond's face as the words streamed off his tongue. "Now it is your time to rest and make your final journey as an artist to the sky." And with that, Deidara set the long stick across his master's chest.

His clothes caught fire and Deidara sunk to his knees, bowing with his eyes closed. Only the roar of flames could be heard as his master was cremated.

Nothing would ever prepare young Deidara for the time when the shrouded criminals entered his house and almost killed him in the act.


	2. First Kiss

**'Kay guys... There will be yaoi in this story. That means boy on boy love. I'm not sure if it will stop at just a kiss, probably, but I don't know. I'm sorry if you do not like yaoi. Please don't be mad at me. Also, there are Hidan-Deidara and Sasori-Deidara pairings in here. Possibly Itachi-Deidara if you really squint. Alright; Thanks for reading and let's get this puppy rolling!**

**Disclaimer; I wish I did but I don't own any Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai. TT^TT **

**

* * *

**

Uneasy darkness and shallow moonlight spilled across the hallways of the half-empty house. A single figure moved, unsheathed from the shadows that lurked in the house. The figure stopped to peer in a room he was once familiar with; only to smile as memories flooded back. However caught up with memories as the figure was, he did not hear the faint creak of floorboards as shadows seemed to come to life.

They danced through the darkness until they spotted their victim. Each silently questioned one another of who would make the first move. Finally, a medium-sized figure appeared from the shadows. It's hair was black; seeming to still be masked by the dark.

The blond figure pulled away from his memories and back to reality to realize he wasn't as alone in his home as he had thought to be. A flicker of uncertainty crashed over him, but was soon washed away with the need to protect what was his.

Deidara skillfully reached into a small pouch on his leg and retrieved his precious clay. His hands worked around the weapon before forming a long, snake-like centipede. He let it slither onto the ground. "What do you want, un?" He hissed, ready to make a handsign and blow up his creation.

The figure opposite from Deidara slowly looked up to face the youth. His blood red eyes gleamed with a sort of satisfaction within the dark; almost as if nocturnal hunting was what he lived for. "We've come for you." The voice was glazed over in a blood-lust sort of monotone.

"Why?" Deidara hissed, feeling the urge to blow the creep away grow. The corner of his mouth moved to a sort of grin at the thought of turning an intruder into an explosion of sparks.

"Our Leader requested it." This time, the voice came from a tall figure that slowly crept out of a second hidden spot in the shadows.

Deidara's eyes widened in fear. This would not be as clean or quick as he hoped it would have been.

"So stop fussing." This was a sharp hiss coming from the third and by far smallest figure within the room. It crawled out of the shadows, revealing its dome-like back and long, pointed scorpion-like tail.

Deidara knew he would not be able to stop a fight from breaking out or blood being shed. But he had to try and defend his territory. He growled and raised a hand, bending down two fingers in order to make the proper handsign to detente his creation.

But within the beat of a heart, his own artwork was wrapping around his arms and legs, threatening his very own life. "I wouldn't detente the bug if I were you. You need to at least have a pair of legs to walk back on because none of us are going to carry you." There was almost a sense of humor ringing through the tallest figure's voice as he spoke.

"Shit..." Deidara looked down. "You might force me to come, but you can't force me to do anything." He hissed.

The shorter one laughed. "That may be true, but who is to say you won't cooperate on your own? Look, you brat, we are a group of S-Ranked criminals, so don't think we wouldn't hesitate to lock you in a closet until you decided to stay put."

"Besides, once you join us, everyone in all of the villages will want your head. There is no going back unless you choose death." The figure with red eyes stepped forward. "It is your decision."

Deidara gulped. He had no choice. "At least let me gather my things."

"Sasori, go with him and make sure he does not try to cop out on us." He spoke again. "Oh, and you-" He looked at Deidara. "Sasori will here on out be your partner. Deal with it, because there is no switching."

Deidara narrowed his eyes and let the lifeless hunk of clay fall onto the floor. He turned and went down the hall, followed by his new 'partner', Sasori.

"Kid." Sasori addressed once Dei was in his room and packing. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, old man, un." Deidara hissed, grabbing his pack and taking a final look around the place.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Figures, I have to be stuck with a brat like you. How old are you, anyway?"

"Thirteen." Deidara turned around.

Sasori turned for the door. "Come on." He flicked his pointed tail and headed down the hall. "Itachi, Kisame, the brat is ready."

Itachi turned and made a handsign, filling the room with a cloud of smoke. They were transported to what Dei assumed to be the main base.

It was a few days of getting names down and knowing what was where before Dei could walk into the kitchen and know who was standing where.

Deidara walked to the fridge and opened it, only to be greeted by the white-haired immortal. "So you're Sasori's new partner, hm?" Hidan asked.

"He is such a grumpy old man...Un." Deidara sighed, sitting on a stool in the corner. "If he hasn't got his head buried in a book or he isn't working on his puppets, he is crawling around griping, yeah!"

"Ah, so he is giving you a cold shoulder to?" Hidan folded his arms, leaning on the fridge. "Sasori is like that... Get used to him."

Dei shrugged. "I've tried. He probably doesn't know my name, and all he ever calls me is 'Brat'." Deidara put two hands on his chin.

Hidan smirked. "Kid... Don't do that. It takes away from your face." He went over and slammed Deidara's back into the fridge. Pinning both arms to the door as well, Hidan slapped his lips on Dei's.

Deidara wretched in Hidan's strong grip and shook his head, trying to break the unwanted kiss.

Suddenly, the broad, yet razor-sharp end of a long wire stuck into the lower end of Hidan's back. Hidan grunted in reply as crimson liquid dripped steadily down his back. The cord flicked sternly sideways, pealing the white-haired immortal off of the shaking bomber.

Across the kitchen stood an Akatsuki member he hadn't yet met before. They had glossy, almost unreal red hair. His eyes shared the same crimson fate.

Deidara's eyes fell upon the cord sticking into Hidan from the redhead's stomach. Deidara could only make a small mewling sound of recognition before he felt two hand clasp around him. One of them scooped under the bend in his legs and the other to support his shoulders as the redhead picked him up. He was sure that he heard the word 'Brat' muttered from the redhead.

Deidara was carried to his and Sasori's shared room and set on the bed. He looked across the floor to see what looked like a miniature casket draped in a black cloth. A puppet head and arms and legs were attached to the bottom and were sprawled out. However, sticking up from the casket, acting much like a lid was what looked like a huge mask. Deidara shuddered and scooted back a bit on the bed. The head on that puppet looked strangely like the head he looked at when talking to Sasori.

"S-Sasori?" Deidara stuttered, letting loose a gulp.

The redhead turned away from his closet to look at the blond. His smooth, undisturbed look was still painted firmly on his face. "What, Brat?"

Deidara blinked his surprise. "Y-You're S-Sasori, un?" He asked shakily.

Sasori sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He went over and gently tapped the edge of the casket with a foot. "This is my puppet, Hiruko. I use him as a form of disguise." He then tapped his chest with a finger. "This is what I normally look like."

"Puppet?" Deidara looked back down at the so-called 'form of disguise'. _Could it be that Sasori is also... A puppet? _Deidara thought.

Sasori groaned. "Yes... It's a puppet, smart Brat." He rolled his eyes before going back to his closet.

Deidara gulped and set his head to his knees. He had been fucking_ kissed_ by Hidan! Why hadn't it bothered him like it should have?

Sasori calmly went to the door. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard."

Deidara blinked and forced his gaze to fall on the redhead. "H-Hidan, un?"

"No, Sherlock." Sasori turned back to the blond bomber. "I'm going to murder the librarian."

Deidara couldn't help but feel the edges of his mouth slightly turn up at the remark. Perhaps the sarcasm was just Sasori's way of showing he cared. "Alright... Danna." He looked away, never thinking that this cold puppeteer would have ever been deserving of a nickname.

Sasori shrugged the nametag off and went down the hallway. Somehow or other, he was going to find a way to kill the white-haired bastard. Sasori strongly doubted Deidara had ever had his first real kiss.

And dammit, Sasori wanted that kiss to belong to his lips.


End file.
